This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Bioinformatic core has been re-organized over this past year to be part of the Center for Research Services and the Vice Chancellor for Research on the Fairbanks campus. This core is a service core to support a broad array of researchers in fields including biomedical, ecological, and mathematics;